Beca's diary
by SuckerForBhloe16
Summary: "Grow a pair Mitchell" And with that, she stands up and walks away. Beca has another hobby besides making mixes. how does Chloe react when she finds out?


A/N: So I guess this is actually happening.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

* * *

 _Okay here goes nothing._ I think to myself as my fingertops are hovering over the keys of my laptop. _Why is this so hard?_ Breaking from my nervousness, I start typing. And typing. Pooring every feeling in every word. It's a habit I picked up mid freshman year. I get home from the station _you gotta start somewhere_ , take a shower and start typing. At first it was about simple things like how proud I was of a mix. Or sometimes I would typ an e-mail to my mom, telling her that I love her knowing in the back of my head that she died years ago. Yeah I've moved on from her death, but this is for me a way to still talk to her when I need her.

Lately however, a certain redhead takes over most of the page. Who am I kidding? She takes up all of the page. She has been since the shower moment in my freshman year. It's been five years and I still can't hate myself enough for not saying anything. Sure I had Jesse, but that was the easy way out. A month after we all graduated however, things started to get different. We fought a lot more. So yeah that didn't last long. I wasn't even upset about it. after all, he's part of the reason I wasn't fully happy during college. He was nice, but if it weren't for the bellas, I still would've been 'That alt-girl' as Aubrey likes to call it.

So now I'm living in New York with Chloe. And It's nice, definetely not complaining. Some nights are better than others. Most of the time we end up cuddling on the couch with lots of wine while watching tv-shows that Chloe thinks are 'Aca-amazing!' Other times she's on a date with some random guy she met at work. And it always turns out the same. They date for a while, not long two months tops, then he dumps her because of, well me. "Are you sure she's straight?" or a "You two do seem close". Those are the most common ones I hear.

But Chlo hasn't had a date in over six months now. So whenever she works late, I lock myself up and start typing. Right now I have at least 143 files on my laptop where I declare my undying love for the redhead. As I finish typing the last word, I save it in a folder named 'Red' I walk over to the living room and start watching tv. And not long after, I fell asleep.

* * *

I open the door and close it as soft as I can, thinking I might wake Beca up. The sight I'm welcomed with, is adorable and hilarious at the same she is, the big BM fast asleep on the couch in a starfish position. I giggle as I put a blanket over her. _She is so cute when she sleeps_. When I walk past her bedroom, I see the light of her laptopscreen. So I walk over to the device, a bit taken back by seeing my name. Multiple times. In what seems like an online diary? _Should I? She wouldn't want it…_

* * *

 **So it seems like another sleepless night for me. Chlo is home late, because of her promotion. I'm proud of her though. She's doing so well. I can't believe how she was ever scared leaving college. I mean have you met Chloe Beale? I'm pretty sure she can do anything. And that's another thing I lve about her. The confidence that she has. How courageous she was, going into surgery all by herself. The angelic voice she, still fortunately, has. Her bubbly personality, those eyes. Holy I wear to god I get lost in them everytime I see them, which is a lot. And that fiery red hair is such a huge turn on.**

 **Where was I? Oh right promotion. She is the head of the music department at only the best performing arts school in New York. And then here I am, some radio DJ at a local station. But she believes in me. The times she lit up when I let her hear a new mix. She doesn't even know that she's my inspiration. My drive. The reason we won finals three times in a row. The reason why I joined the Bellas. The reason I stayed at Barden.**

 **And let's not forget that she was by my side when Jesse and I broke up. She is so many things to me. What am I to her? I want to be the reason why she's always smiling. I want to sweep her off her feet like she deserves. I want to punch every guy who disrespect her.**

 **What would my life look like if I didn't go after Jesse? What if I ended up with Chloe instead? That would've been a good life. However that doesn't mean that I like the last two sentences. There are two things wrong with it: 1. What, 2. If.**

 **God, can't science hurry up with the time machine already? I know I fucked up, so let me fix it. I'd go back to finals and make sure it's Chloe that I kiss. Then, I want to relive every second of college after that kiss.**

 **Sometimes I think that I could even fix it now. The moments we share, they have a much deeper connection. I know she feels them as well. It would be so easy. I'd cook for her, watch her favourite movies, take her to the park when it's raining cause I know she loves that. I'd tell her I love her and we'll always be together. Meant to be. That's what we are. 'Bhloe' according to Fat Amy.**

 **Everytime I have the courage to do those things, something happens. She would have another date with another douchebag and my whole plan just melts away. I don't think I can do it anymore. I already started looking for appartments somewhere in the area. I love her with all my heart and soul, but she doesn't even know how much she's hurting me inside. When we cuddle and I feel like I'm on cloud nine and realize that it's never gonna be more than this.**

 _Beca Mitchell 03/24/2020_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a door slam. I jump off the couch landing face first on the floor. I'm trapped in a lightblue blanket. _I guess Chlo's home_. I slowly get up and my eyes meet familiar baby blue ones. They're teared up and I finally see the furious look on her face. Groggily I fight a yawn. "Hey Chlo". She lets out a bitter laugh. "'Hey Chlo'? That's all you have to say to me?!" She holds my laptop in her arms. _Oh crap. Did she see anything?._ "I-I don't understand" _Yeah that's nice keep playing dumb._ I watch her closely as she puts down the laptop on the table next to me. My sight became blurry after that, only seeing red curls as I get tackled landing on the couch. And then I feel it. her lips on mine. _Holy shit Chloe is kissing me. Oh shit!._ I start kissing back as my hands find her waist. But before the kiss can even get heated, she pulls back. "Grow a pair Mitchell" And with that, she stands up and walks away. _Oh hell no. Not on my watch._ I turn her around and push her against the nearest wall. I look at her and see her dilated eyes. _God she's so stunning._ "You know it's very rude to ignore the term 'privacy'" Before she can answer, I close the gap between us. And she kisses back immediately. _I guess that's a good sign._ My hands find her waist again. This time I go lower, lifting her up. Her legs instictively wrap around my waist. She gasps at this action, giving me a chance to slide my tongue in. And the battle for dominance goes on. I leave the wall, still holding her and not once breaking the kiss. I kick the bedroom door in and throw, actually throw, the gorgeous redhead on the bed. And I straddle her. My eyes once again lock with hers and it comes out before I can even think about it.

"I love you". I can't read her facial expression. Well clearly shock but also something else that I've never seen befo- and she flips me over so that I'm laying under her. She smiles at me with that megawatt smile. "I love you too" and she crashes her lips onto mine once again. And I never moved out.


End file.
